We're With You
by Luntashi
Summary: TERMINADO. ¿Cómo se enteraron los merodeadores de que Remus era un licántropo?, he aquí, mi pequeña versión
1. Sospechas

07/04/2003
    
    Autora: **Sophie_Lupin**

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos guardados a J.K Rowling, aunque eso ya lo saben n_n

Sumary: Esta es mi pequeña versión, de cómo se enteraron tres de los Merodeadores de que uno de ellos era una criatura a merced de la luna ^^ (Dejen reviews por fa! ;_;) 

Raiting: G (General)
    
    We're with you 
    
    Capitulo **I:**** Sospechas******
    
    
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    
    
    **I'm standing on the bridge**
    
    **I'm waiting in the dark**
    
    **I thought that you'd be here**
    
    **by** now****
    
    **There's nothing but the rain**
    
    **No footsteps on the ground**
    
    **I'm listening**
    
    **But there's no sound**
    
    **Isn't anyone trying to find me?**
    
    **Won't somebody come take me home?**
    
    **It's a damn cold night**
    
    **Trying to figure out this life**
    
    **Won't you take me by the hand?**
    
    **Take me somewhere new**
    
    **I don't know who you are**
    
    **But I...**
    
    **I'm with you**
    
    **I'm with you**

* * *

            Todo comenzó en un "lindo" día..., lindo para un chico que deseaba que la luna se quedara escondida detrás de las nubes (que en ese momento estaban descargando su líquido sobre los jardines, el campo y el bosque de Hogwarts *Colegio de Magia y Hechicería*) por siempre...Remus Lupin, era un chico de 14 años **(1), personalidad tranquila, tenia un aspecto quebradizo (en especial ciertas noches mensuales) ojos miel claro(casi dorados) y cabello castaño claro, en estos momentos podría estar con sus amigos en la Sala Común de su correspondiente casa (Gryffindor), pero más de una vez, había pillado a sus amigos mirándolo de forma extraña a veces (como su fuera un hipogrifo tomando una taza de té y discutiendo los problemas y guerras del mundo) y eso lo incomodaba, Remus, se levantó de su cómoda cama, abrió un baúl que estaba a los pies de esta y buscó un pequeño calendario _muggle astrológico que demostraba los días cuando abría... luna llena..._**

- Mañana...-susurró...

* * *

-  Lleva cuatro años diciendo la misma excusa...-meditó en voz alta un chico de aproximadamente 14 años, cabello café y ojos del mismo color, algo bajito y un poco regordete, que estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas en posición de indio, enfrente de dos chicos más que estaban sentados en un mueble rojo- ¿Su mamá no puede estar tan mal...o si?- esta vez miró con los ojos ensanchados, a los dos que se encontraban de frente a él esperando alguna respuesta de su parte

-  Tal vez si...tal vez no...De eso no estamos seguro...pero se ah estado comportando extraño, muy nervioso...-respondió uno de los chicos, era más alto del que había hablado primero pero más bajo que el que se encontraba a su lado derecho, tenía el cabello café-negrusco corto y alborotado y los ojos, que eran color miel un poco oscuro, eran "protegidos" con unos lentes de montura redonda los cuales a cada minuto se les resbalaba, por su parte el chico con molestia los volvía a poner en su lugar

-  ¡Como no va se va a sentir nervioso!- esta vez el que se introdujo en la conversación era el último que faltaba por hablar, como los otros dos, tenía 14 años, ojos azules claros y el cabello negro un poco largo, el chico que había dicho la oración con un tono severo sonrió y le dio una leve patadita en broma al que estaba sentado en el piso- con lo bien que este disimula que lo esta viendo...¬¬- el que fue "herido" se cruzó se brazos y emitió un gruñido avergonzado, los otros dos chicos lo miraron con simpatía, hasta que vieron al chico que faltaba de su grupo bajar por la escalera que procedía de las habitaciones de los chicos.

-  ¡Hola **Rem!- saludó el de lentes al que acababa de ingresar a la sala, bien sabiendo de que no le gustaba ese apodo**

-  ¡Hola **Jam! –(N/a: Pásenlo al inglés ^^) Saludó de la misma manera el de cabello castaño claro, después se dirigió hacia los otros dos presentes, se quedó cayado unos momentos y saludo alegre al que estaba sentado al lado de "Jam"- ¡Hola **Sir** Cadogan!- "Sir Cadogan" miró ofendido a "Rem" por el apodo puesto e inmediatamente puso su mente a trabajar en un apodo que de verdad fastidiara a su amigo, ahora "Rem" se dirigió al último- ¡Hola...**Pity**!- ahora el ofendido era el más bajito que lo miró con berrinche, pero el acusado sabía perfectamente cuando sus amigos hablaban o hacían gestos en broma o si los hacia en pura verdad, y esta vez era broma...**

-  ¿Ya es la hora de la cena verdad?-preguntó "Sir", dijo apretando muy fuertemente su estomago tratando de opacar los gruñidos de su estómago sin resultado alguno, los demás le sonrieron

-  Hay Sirius- Dijo "Jam" meneando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viceversa varias veces- nunca cambias ¬¬U, aunque...si ya tienes hambre...y tomamos en cuenta de que tu estomago es como un reloj...ya debe estar por sonar la campana **(2) para la cena ^^- Como a esa última hora la tenían libre, habían estado conversando en su sala común (raro en ellos, ya que eran conocidos como los más....hiperactivos de todo Hogwarts) hasta que Remus había ido a su habitación y los tres restantes se quedaron hablando sobre el chico que se había retirado, Sirius, "Jam y Pity"  tenían ciertas dudas sobre Remus, puesto que, cada mes, el chico se iba a visitar a su madre que supuestamente estaba enferma, pero ya llevaba cuatro años diciendo eso, desde que lo conocieron en el primer año en el colegio, y siempre que regresaba tenía un aspecto enfermizo y con ojeras del doble de grandes de las que siempre traía en su rostro....**

**···**

            Al día siguiente, Remus se iba de nuevo a ver a su "mamá enferma", cuando este se los anunció a sus amigos, ellos se dirigieron miradas furtivas y gracias a Merlín de que por ser *ese* día, Remus andaba un poco "ido" y no se había dado cuenta.

* * *

            Sirius, se dejó caer pesadamente a la cama con las manos unidas detrás de la cabeza, yacía una media hora de que Remus se había ido...

- ¿Peter que haces?-preguntó James (o "Jam", como fue llamado hace unos horas) mirando a Peter (O como lo había llamado anteriormente Remus, "Pity")

-  Es que no encuentro mi tarea de Transformaciones ;_;...-Peter empezó a mover la mano ciegamente por debajo de la cama de Remus (por si acaso se había caído a causa de algún viento) hasta que palpó algo y lo tomó entre sus manos...-¿"Calendario Lunar"?-Leyó Peter en voz alta, Sirius y James miraron intrigados, Peter pasó las páginas hasta llegar al mes en el que se encontraban (N/a: y que a nosotr@s no nos interesa ¬¬ xD) y su mirada expresó confusión...Sirius leyó en el mismo tono de voz antes utilizado por Peter, James alcanzó a escuchar desde su cama, antes de mandarse miradas con sus compañeros...

- "Transformación a HL"...-No había duda...Remus Lupin, uno de sus mejores amigos era un Licántropo... 

_¿¡Tanto misterio por eso!?_

* * *

            Se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama...no tenía escapatoria...sus amigos le habían cerrado el paso y lo miraban con cara de sospecha... ¡genial! ahora lo que siempre había temido, estaba pasando en ese mismo instante...Remus Lupin miraba asustado a sus 3 amigos: Sirius Black, James Potter y Peter Petirgrew...lo sabían, no había otra explicación del porque lo miraban así...habían atado los cabos...habían descubierto de que el era un...Licántropo...

-  Remus...- James, tal vez, al ver la cara de susto de su amigo, hablando un poco la tensión de su cara y su voz- Remus...escucha...hace semanas, o hace meses...bueno...no recuerdo... (Los otros dos que estaban de pie lo miraron extraño), ya, ya, me apresuro...en fin... hemos notado ciertas cosas extrañas...y cuando te decimos algo sobre *eso* te pones nervioso...- 

-  Remus, escucha, en resumen de lo que digo nuestro querido amigo (James sonrió simpáticamente), si tienes algo que decirnos, sabes que estamos aquí y que sea lo que sea, no te dejaremos solo ¿eh?, si no...¡Para tener amigos como nosotros como eso uno se queda solo! ¿Verdad? Jeje- Esta vez habló Sirius, que para las últimas frases ya tenía una mano detrás de la nuca y le estaba sonriendo a Remus, este miro al que faltaba: Meter para ver si decía algo, pero solo se quedo mirando a Remus con sus pequeños y llorosos ojitos y tenía media sonrisa apenas visible en el rostro. Remus dio un largo suspiro, y miró a cada uno de sus amigos...

-  Yosoyunlocantopo-  lo dijo tan rápido y tan bajo que la única silaba que se entendió fue "Topo" (que por cierto, estaba equivocada esa pronunciación).

- ¿Ekk? ¿Que eres un topo? ¿o_ó?...estem...bueno...no era lo que pensábamos pero...-Hablo Peter mirando a Remus, en otros casos, el "acusado" se hubiera reído de la cara que traían sus amigos de confusión...pero esta vez no.

-  Yo-soy-un...-pero Remus paró y miro a sus amigos- ¿Qué era lo que supuestamente "pensaban" eh?- Sirius fue el que respondió

-  Bueno, tomando en cuenta que dimos con algunas casualidades...-Remus lo miraba extraño así que Sirius se apresuro a decir- ya calma ¬¬U... (Sirius tosió como si fuera a dar una conferencia), hay algo que nos extraña, ¿Por qué supuestamente "visitabas" a tu madre justo....las noche de luna llena....?

- Y en las noches...-agregó Peter- Otra prueba- prosiguió- es esta...- Peter se arrodilló, pero antes de que pudiera buscar James impaciente agregó:

-  Chicos, Remus, no pregunto cuales "pruebas" teníamos, solo nos preguntó que pensamos (y estamos casi seguros) que supuestamente es él...y antes de que empiecen con un discurso ¬_¬...yo lo digo de una vez ^^, Remus, te hemos estado observando, y hemos llegado a sospechar (y solo esperamos a que tu nos des una positiva o negativa) de que eres un Licántropo...

* * *

**Estoy parada en un puente**

**Esperando en la oscuridad  
Pensé que estarías aquí ahora  
No hay nada mas que la lluvia  
No hay huellas en la tierra  
Estoy escuchando pero no hay ningún sonido  
  
No hay alguien tratando de encontrarme?  
No vendrá nadie a llevarme a casa?  
  
**

**Es una maldita noche fría   
Tratando de encontrar sentido a esta vida  
No me tomarás de la mano?  
Llévame a un lugar nuevo  
No se quién eres  
Pero yo... **

**Estoy contigo  
Estoy contigo**

**  
**

* * *

**Continuará...**

Próximo Capitulo:** ¿Positivo, Negativo?...no importa estoy contigo**

**Notitas (Largas muy largas xD) de la Autora**:

            ¡¡Hola!! *-*, ¿¡como estas querid@ lector(a)!? ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ^^, Lamento haberte quitado el tiempo haciéndote leer esto u_u, pero quien te manda ¬¬...xD...

            Bueno, no tengo muchio que decir ^^U, estoy traumada con la canción "**I'm With You" de ****Avril Lavigne y pues o_oU...me vino la inspiración para este fic xD, inicialmente, el fic iba a ser únicamente hablando de Remsie, Remsie y más Remsie ^^, ¡pero no me pude resistir a meter a los otros dos de mis Merodeadores favoritos! *-* y claro que no iba a dejar botado a Peter u_uU, el pobre da lastima ^^U... ¡pero no se puede quejar conmigo! ¬¬ (¡Yo lo quería hacer tipo Neville! ;_;, pero que en vez de Diablillos, hubiera mandado a...a... bueno...¡a algo para que se lo llevara de Hogwarts! *_*.**

            Tal vez, no le veas mucha relación a la canción con el fic ^^ (y no...No es un song fic, solo utilicé los retazos de letras esos para calmar mi traumatismo xD) ¡pero más adelante la verás! ^^, La parte donde "acorralan" a Remus iba a ser el 2º Cáp. pero...xD, taba muy corto y lo uní con este o_oU.

            Habrás visto unos numeritos dentro de la lectura. No ¬¬, no me puse a contar como estupida cada punto y se me había olvidado borrarlos cuando los terminé de contar ¬¬U xD, son datos, que encuentro raros para mí y horita mismo los voy a explicar ^-^:

**(1) - Remus Lupin, era un chico de 14 años: Estoy desubicada cuando esq' Siri, Jamsie y ¬¬, Peter, así que los puse de 14 o_oU, si alguien sería tan hermosho de decirme cuando es que lo descubren ;_;, estaría muy agradecida u_u**

**(2) -  "...y tomamos en cuenta de que tu estomago es como un reloj...ya debe estar por sonar la campana" no sé si es campana o timbre o_ó...así que le deje campana xD, disculpen mi descuido si era timbre @_@**

¡Espero que te haya gustado este Cáp.! ^^, Me apresuraré con el 2º! ¡Pero espero que me dejes(n) review para ponerme happy eh!? xDD

¡Adeu!

**Sophie_Lupin** (antes: **Sophie*Aiko, ¡que diferencia! xD)**


	2. Estaremos Contigo

** 09/08/2004**

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos guardados a J.K Rowling, aunque eso ya lo saben nn

Sumary: Esta es mi pequeña versión, de cómo se enteraron tres de los Merodeadores de que uno de ellos era una criatura a merced de la luna

Raiting: G (General)

We're with you  Capitulo **II: **Estaremos contigo 

* * *

- Chicos, Remus, no pregunto cuales "pruebas" teníamos, solo nos preguntó que pensamos (y estamos casi seguros) que supuestamente es él...y antes de que empiecen con un discurso ¬¬...yo lo digo de una vez , Remus, te hemos estado observando, y hemos llegado a sospechar (y solo esperamos a que tu nos des una positiva o negativa) de que eres un Licántropo

Remus respiró profundamente y recordó las palabras de Sirius _"...si tienes algo que decirnos, sabes que estamos aquí y que sea lo que sea, no te dejaremos solo ¿eh?..._", y se mordió el labio, hubiera sido muy fácil decir "si" pero no sabía por que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Suspiró y pensó Bueno, están aquí, tienen sospechas, ellos fueron más inteligentes que yo, lo descubrieron y solo tengo que decir que soy... ¿nada difícil eh? Es como...si dijera que soy inglés ¿no? tomó aire (sus amigos ya estaban preocupados con tanto aire que tomaba el muchacho) y sonrió antes de decir.

- Si, soy inglés- Remus maldijo a su suerte, parecía que la única frase que iba a poder decir iba a ser esa antes de que el nudo volviera y la había malgastado por sus comparaciones inútiles. Observó el semblante de sus amigos los cuales al parecer encontraban muy divertido ver a un Remus tomar cinco veces aire para que lo que haya dicho hubiera sido un disparate y después se viera un poco más pequeño estando sonrojado.

- Tomaremos eso como algo más entendible y como respuesta afirmativa a lo que buscamos, Rem- dijo Sirius divertido y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza al mismo.

- Jajaja ¿en que estabas pensando cuando dijiste eso?

- En...-¡Bien el nudo desaparecía justo ahora!- que decir que era un licántropo era igual a decir que era Inglés ..- Peter sonri

- ¿Cómo fue?- preguntó mirando a Remus con ojitos de autentica curiosidad.

- Pues-trató de no volver a respirar profundamente para no exasperar a los chicos- me habían dicho de un "lugar encanado" por donde yo vivía peor mi mamá no me quería dejar ir, decidí ir en la noche cuando ella durmiera y para mi mala suerte calló en noche de luna llena y...irónicamente caí en la boca del lobo- James le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonri

- Hey ¿Quién me acompaña a bajar a la Sala común?

- Uhh, ¡James quiere ver a la pelirroja!

- ¡Claro que no! ¬¬

- ¡SI!

- ¡NO!

- ¡Ah chicos! No peleen, vamos a la sala común y ya- dijo Remus aún sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema peor en parte alegre por la aceptación de sus amigos.

- Si, vamos- dijo Peter, saliendo del cuarto

- Ese también quiere ver a la pelirroja- bromeó Sirius recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de James y este ultimo, cambiando de tema dijo a Remus:

- Rem, no pienses que no nos importa tu historia de cómo te sucedió o algo así-

- Ehh...ni por la cabeza se me había pasado-

- Me alegra, por que James y yo no queremos recuerdes eso, ¡nos encargaremos personalmente que solo tengas que recordar que eres un hombre lobo las noches de luna llena!- Remus sonrió enternecido y murmuró un quedo "Gracias"

- Buena, bajemos a la sala común

- ¡Uhy! ¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado que tienes afán de ver a tu pelirrojita

- ¡Grr! ¡Ya verás!- y lo próximo que vio Remus fue como Sirius salía del cuarto siendo perseguido por un James "enfurecido", en su cara se dibujo una enorme sonrisa, salió de la habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta, y sin ninguna prisa bajó los escalones.

* * *

- Entonces, ¿nos pondremos en marcha?-murmuró apresuradamente Peter

- Por supuesto- Respondió James con brillo en los ojos.

- Si, ahora Remus no tendrá que pasa solo las noches de Luna Llena, por que nosotros estaremos con él- sentencio Sirius Black con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro que se enmarcó más cuando vio a la mencionada pelirroja bajando con Remus.- ¡Uh! ¡Remus! ¡Cuidado que James se pone celoso!

- ¡BLACK!

**FIN**

Waa que o, desvergonzada soy xDU, muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Elizabeth Potter **(y también por los datos! ), a **vicu-malfoy** (jaja creo que varias personas compartimos tu odio, aunque hay que aceptarlo, cuando eran jóvenes Peter si era una amigo o.o xD), a **Padme Gilraen** (waa ;O; pecadora ;o; rechazastes a Remus T-T xDDD Ti strujo xD), a **Hika-chan** (--, pero antes de ponerte a escribir fics de Peter termine los tuios ;o; xD), **Dadaiiro** (waa aquí ta la continuación! o jaja, pues sha ves lo que les dijo Rem! Jeje) y a **Lourdes Ariki **(Hoolasa! , -, sha me daré esa vueltita! De eso un temas!! Jaja! ) de verdad _muchas_ gracias por sus reviews! - y muchas garcias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo --, _muchas_ gracias a uds. Tambem!

Espero que todos me disculpen el retraso y que las haya gustado este fic! (el primero que escribo "Fin" ;--; xD)

Coman posholates y Cuidense!

SophieLupin 


End file.
